Onegai
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Pergi menjauh dari sana, menjauhi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan orang itu./Seseorang yang menjadi penghalang cintanya./Bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa./Hanya diam./One-sided love


Di dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu, seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ menatap lurus jalanan. Ia berusaha agar tidak melamun. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh suatu hal. Mengingat kembali hal itu, ia merasa dadanya kembali sesak. Dan ketika ia melirik ke jok di sampingnya, ia seperti melihat orang itu kini sedang tersenyum dan bercanda padanya.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Emosi kembali mengambil alih hati dan pikirannya. Ia menjauh dari sana. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya walau ia pikir takkan berhasil.

**X.x.X**

**Onegai...**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**__**. Tambahan, saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Anda sekalian setelah membaca fanfic ini. Sekiranya warning ini mencurigakan, silakan kembali dan jangan membaca**_

_**Summary: Pergi menjauh dari sana, menjauhi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan orang itu./Seseorang yang menjadi penghalang cintanya./Bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa./Hanya diam./One-sided love**_

**X.x.X**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum jahil. Ia membawa satu kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan. Ia baru saja berbelanja di minimarket tak jauh dari tempat yang sekarang sedang ia kunjungi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, berusaha tak membuat suara. Setelah sampai di depan rumah tersebut, ia membuka pelan pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pelayan melihatnya dan gadis itu refleks menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk kaku dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat di mana ia berdiri sekitar beberapa detik dan memutuskan untuk pergi membersihkan ruangan lain.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahunya itu kini mulai memasuki rumah tersebut pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di dapur. Ia menaruh belanjaannya di meja makan pelan-pelan. Melihat orang yang ia cari berada di depannya, memunggunginya sembari mengambil gelas, gadis itu berteriak kesenangan dalam hati. Ia pun menghampiri orang tersebut dan menutup kedua mata orang tersebut dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Coba tebak," ujar gadis itu.

Orang tersebut hampir saja melompat kaget. Merasa suara manis itu familiar, ia mencoba menjawab, "Sakura?"

Gadis itu—Sakura—melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa pelan. "Ya! Kau benar!"

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar pertanyaan orang di hadapannya ini. "Mou, aku bermaksud baik lho. Sasuke, kau menyebalkan. Oh iya, Naruto juga ada di sini, kan?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Telinganya sedikit sensitif. "Ya, ada. Tadi ia ke kemarku dulu, mengambil laptopku."

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya senang. "Awalnya hari ini aku memang berniat untuk mengunjungimu. Habisnya akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Eh, ternyata Naruto bilang padaku kalau ia juga ke sini. Jadi aku membeli bahan makanan untuk tiga porsi!"

Sasuke berdecak tak suka. Belum juga sempat ia berbicara, orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan tersebut pun datang.

"Lho, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia berjalan menghampiri dan meletakkan laptop yang baru saja ia pinjam di atas meja makan. Melihat Naruto datang, Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa teleponku tidak kau angkat? Padahal sebelumnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau akan ke sini."

Pembicaraan antar kedua orang itu pun berlanjut dengan pandangan tidak suka dari seseorang di sana.

**X.x.X**

"Apa? Oh baiklah," _tut_.

Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Belum juga ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ibunya yang sekarang sedang di luar kota bersama ayahnya—urusan tugas ditambah berlibur—malah menyuruhnya mengantar rancangan baju yang akan dijahit oleh Haruno Mebuki. Ibu Sakura memang punya butik sendiri dan Mikoto sudah jadi pelanggan tetapnya. Tapi, kalau biasanya Mebuki yang memberikannya usul rancangan, kini malah Mikoto sendiri yang berinisiatif membuat rancangan baju.

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar utama Kediaman Uchiha. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung mengambil map yang berada di atas meja rias ibunya. Iseng, ia mengintip sedikit map milik ibunya tersebut dan ia cukup terkejut ketika tahu ibunya ingin dibuatkan _dress._

Tak ambil peduli, ia pun langsung mengambil map tersebut, keluar kamar, dan langsung melesat menuju Kediaman Haruno dengan mobil kesayangannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ia sudah berada di depan pintu keluarga Haruno setelah menekan bel beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Iya sebentar!" sahut suara seseorang dari dalam rumah. Tanpa berpikir pun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Sakura.

_Cklek_.

"Sasuke? Ada ap—"

"Ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengantar map rancangan bajunya. Urusanku sudah selesai, aku pergi." Belum juga Sakura berbicara banyak, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu heran. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia memerhatikan map yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia baru saja akan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah kalau saja suara mobil Sasuke tidak tertimpa oleh suara mobil yang lain. Sakura berbalik.

Senyum indah terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Masuklah!"

Sementara itu seseorang yang sudah berada di dalam mobil berdecak tak suka. "Cih."

**X.x.X**

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Suara jarum jam yang berdetak adalah pengisi keheningan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya bosan. Ia sudah membuka dan membolak-balik majalah yang berada di sana. Ia tak menyangka kalau hari ini akan membosankan. Padahal biasanya rumah Naruto itu ramai, mengingat Nyonya Namikaze yang selalu mengajaknya mengobrol atau paling tidak ia akan mendengar gonggongan anjing kesayangan Naruto ketika dirinya datang.

Dan ia lupa kalau teman pengisi kebosanannya itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hah," hela Sakura lelah—padahal ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke masih asyik menonton siaran berita siang hari. Tontonan seperti itu bukanlah tontonan Sakura. Ia berdecak kesal. "_Channel_ lain~," pintanya.

Mendengar permohonan memelas dari gadis di sampingnya membuat pemuda dingin itu memutar matanya. "Seingatku aku tak menyuruhmu ke sini, Naruto juga."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ish, kau ini. Naruto memang tak mengundangku, tapi aku, kan biasa main ke sini. Lagipula, aku sedang tak ada jadwal KOAS. Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku main ke sini?"

_Salah besar. Aku tak suka._

"Sasuke~," ujar Sakura sembari menusuk-nusukkan ujung jarinya ke pipi Sasuke, berusaha menggoda pemuda itu. Tapi respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke nihil. Sakura semakin gemas. Ia mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Hey!" seru Sasuke. Sakura malah tertawa senang. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dan hidungnya. Sasuke geram. Ia menatap Sakura kesal. Sebelum Sasuke menangkapnya, Sakura sudah lebih dahulu berdiri dan berlari menjauh—dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto yang baru saja kembali.

"Hahaha," tawa Sakura. Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari kantornya guna mengambil berkas yang tertinggal tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Hey, hey, ada apa ini?"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya bercanda," jawab Sakura sembari mencoba meninju Sasuke dan langsung kembali bersembunyi di belakang Naruto. Mendengar penjelasan polos Sakura, mau tak mau Naruto juga ikut tertawa. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat marah, Sasuke? Ayolah, Sakura-chan memang seperti itu."

"Week, Naruto membelaku," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto merangkul Sakura dan menatapnya mesra. "Oh, tapi seharusnya kau tidak kelewatan Sakura-chan," Naruto berpura-pura bijak.

Sakura terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak, tidak."

Sasuke menatap Naruto sembari tertawa paksa dan ketika menatap Sakura pandangannya berubah kesal.

"Hahaha. Ayolah Sasuke, kau jelek ketika dahimu berkerut kesal," Naruto berusaha menghiburnya.

_Cih. Cih. Cih._

**X.x.X**

Mobil hitam itu melaju kencang membelah keramaian malam. Tokyo dengan lampu warna-warninya di setiap sudut tak mampu membuatnya terhibur. Ia menyetir dengan penuh amarah. Giginya bergeletuk kesal, mengingat setiap kepingan memori yang terus bermunculan di benaknya. Semua memori itu terus datang menghampiri layaknya _slide show_ kehidupan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

**X.x.X**

Sakura sedang berdiri merapikan pakaiannya ketika ia merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. "Hmm, belum. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor dan mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan beberapa staff-ku dan anak buah Sasuke."

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Padahal hari ini rencananya kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan urusan bisnis mereka, Sakura dan Naruto akan berkencan. Sakura cemberut.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura cemberut malah tersenyum. "Aku akan selesaikan rapatnya secepatnya, oke? Jadi tersenyumlah."

Sakura tersenyum dan makin menyenderkan punggungnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa ini perasaanku saja atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Sasuke semakin temperamen, ya?"

"Kejadian tadi?"

"Um. Aku, kan hanya mengajaknya bercanda," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke memang seperti itu."

Seseorang baru saja datang dari arah ruang tamu sembari memegang sebuah berkas. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan mesra. Ia langsung memasang wajah tak suka. Ia berbalik.

**X.x.X**

"Ada apa mengundangku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di sana. Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan jahil. Sakura tertawa pelan. "Duduklah dulu."

Kafe dengan nuansa serba cokelat ini cukup ramai pengunjung. Terlihat di beberapa sudut ada beberapa karyawan berpakaian rapi, anak sekolah, dan gadis-gadis muda sedang berbincang. Kafe ini cukup terkenal karena rasa kopinya yang enak.

"Kami ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar Naruto misterius, "ah sebelumnya kami minta maaf kalau kami menganggu waktumu."

Sasuke masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Memangnya harus sekarang? Ia masih cukup sibuk di kantornya.

"Kami ingin memberitahumu kalau kami ...," Sakura memotong ucapannya, memberikan kesan dramatis kalau hal yang akan ia katakan adalah hal yang spesial dan mampu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Naruto dan Sakura serempak mengangkat tangan mereka dan menunjukkan cincin yang berada di jari manis mereka berdua.

"Kami sudah bertunangan!" seru Sakura bahagia. Sasuke terkejut. Matanya masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat. _Cincin? Cincin pertunangan? Bagaimana_—

"Kami baru saja bertunangan tadi malam. Pesta pertunangannya memang privasi, jadi hanya kerabat dekat saja yang diundang. Awalnya kami mau mengundangmu, hanya saja kami takut kalau kami menganggu. Kata Naruto kau bahkan suka lembur akhir-akhir ini," jelas Sakura seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Tapi tenang saja, meskipun Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san tidak datang, Itachi-san datang kok. Yah, semacam diwakilkan," tambah Naruto. Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto manja. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Hey, kau adalah orang pertama yang kami beritahu lho—karena Itachi-san bilang ia belum sempat memberitahumu."

_Mau pertama atau terakhir, aku tidak peduli._

"Kami menikah minggu depan," sahut Sakura.

_Oh tidak. __Aku tidak bisa menerimanya._

**X.x.X**

Pesta pernikahan antara Naruto dan Sakura terlihat cukup didatangi banyak orang. Mereka berdua sepakat kalau untuk pesta—yang bertema pesta kebun ini—mereka tidak mengundang banyak orang dulu. Baru ketika besoknya, mereka mengundang orang-orang penting dan kolega perusahaan mereka.

Sasuke berdiri menunggu di bawah tangga. Ketika ia mendengar suara _high heels_ yang beradu dengan lantai, ia berbalik. Seorang gadis cantik turun dari sana dengan gaun pernikahannya yang _simple _namun tetap indah. Sakura mengenakan tudung yang tak menutupi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Dan ketika ia sampai di ujung tangga, ia memutar badannya.

"Cantik?" tanyanya. Sasuke tersenyum—paksa. Ia mengangkat satu jempolnya. "Sangat."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan gaunnya sekali lagi. "Kalau kau saja mengatakan aku sangat cantik, pasti Naruto akan mengatakannya lebih," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja. Sana pergi hampiri calon suamimu," usir Sasuke pura-pura. Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi dan langsung menuju keluar rumah. Kebetulan, di sana ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan seperti yang Sasuke duga, Sakura kembali menanyakan penampilannya. Bisa ditebak kalau apa yang Naruto jawab adalah apa yang Sakura katakan padanya.

Sasuke melirik pemandangan itu perih—dan bertambah perih ketika ia mendapati Sakura berjalan dengan merangkul lengan Naruto.

**X.x.X**

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat dari jauh. Ia tak sanggup melihat dari dekat. Ia tak bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Ia menunduk kesal. Dan ketika pendeta menyuruh Naruto dan Sakura bertukar cincin, ia merasa hatinya disayat oleh beribu pisau yang semu. Ia berbalik ketika pendeta menyuruh pasangan pengantin baru itu berciuman.

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi tempat pernikahan kedua orang itu. Ia berdiam diri di sisi lain halaman kediaman Namikaze itu. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana dan menatap langit pilu.

_Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus melihat orang yang aku cintai menikah dengan orang lain?_

Ia rasa ia duduk di sana cukup lama ketika Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. "Hey, ternyata kau di sini."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. _Ah, ya ampun..._

"Ayo ikut. Sakura mengajak kita berfoto bersama," ujar Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula setelah ini aku ada urusan, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Ayolah, kau ini susah sekali," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke paksa. Sasuke hanya memberontak—pura-pura.

Di sana, Sakura sudah menunggu dengan anggunnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di samping gadis yang sudah resmi berganti marga itu. Sasuke berdiri di samping kanan Sakura dan Naruto di samping kiri Sakura. Itachi memegang kamera dan siap memotret mereka.

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum—palsu.

_Klik!_

**X.x.X**

_Ckit!_

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan mobilnya. Sudah cukup hari ini hatinya disakiti. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Memikirkan semuanya hanya membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

_Tes_.

Setetes air mata jatuh menelusuri pipinya tanpa ia sadari—disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan yang lainnya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari balik saku jasnya. Fotonya bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura siang tadi. Ia menatap foto tersebut pilu. Hatinya seperti disayat-sayat.

Sasuke tak sanggup menerima pernikahan mereka. Ia tak rela. Sangat tak rela. Sasuke merobek foto tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

Robekan foto tersebut tepat berada pada Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

Sasuke menyatukan foto tersebut.

Foto yang kini hanya ada potretan dirinya dan Naruto.

Dan bayangan yang duduk di jok di sampingnya pun seperti berubah menjadi bukan Sakura lagi...

**Owari**

#EA #EU #DOR

Dengan bangga saya menyatakan kalau _fanfic_ ini terinspirasi dari MV K. Will yang berjudul Please Don't. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Balik balik malah ngasih _fanfic _kayak gini wakaka. Oke, _warning _yang saya kasih berpengaruh nggak sih? Ada yang udah duga nggak sih? Oh ya udahlah. Hmm, nggak bermaksud _bash_ atau semacamnya ya. Hanya keperluan cerita (senyum malaikat).


End file.
